When cars, trucks and other vehicles are manufactured, testing typically is performed on various systems of test vehicles to confirm whether the vehicles meet applicable design specifications and are operating as intended. Many vehicle systems, however, are dynamic; that is, they change in response to various inputs. It can take time for such a system to respond to an input, and it can be difficult to capture such inputs and responses in a meaningful way in a testing procedure.